


三封诊断书

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 30+医生吉，20+性冷淡少妇莱莱莱无爱婚姻，全篇都是ntr情节 雷请慎点这里没有科学也不现实，不能较真。。





	1. Chapter 1

男方是盛名远播的历史学教授，女方是跨国企业的商务精英，父母说媒相亲结婚，这样的两个人会出现生活上的问题，吉尔菲艾斯一点都不奇怪。奇怪的是，结婚了半年，这对同居的年轻夫妻一次性生活都没有过。  
红发医师记录的手停了下来，“请容许我先确认一下，希望您不要觉得冒犯：您和您丈夫的性取向都是异性吗？”  
“他是。他有过女友和性经验。”  
吉尔菲艾斯留意到对方排除了自己，“您不是？”  
“我没谈过恋爱，也许不能排除自己是同性恋的可能。”  
红发医师略微惊讶地看向面前这位美艳动人的少妇，那张精致俏丽的年轻面容是所有男人甚至女人都会倾慕的类型，她的魅力即便对于年长了她十几岁、阅历丰富的吉尔菲艾斯来说同样难以抵抗。这样的女性就算愚笨也能轻易套路人心，但吉尔菲艾斯下意识地认为对方没有说谎。他试探道：“那么您曾经有过性行为吗？”  
“没有。”  
“也包括自慰。”  
“没有过。”  
“是出于觉得羞耻，还是——”  
“我只是没有想做的欲望。”金发的少妇打断他，“我知道您可能会觉得我有心理问题，但我明确地告诉您我没有，否则我也不会出现在您的诊室。”  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，将笔帽合上。“我知道了。那么接下来需要检测您的生理反应程度，但很不凑巧，我的女助手下周才会到岗，如果您介意的话，可以下次再预约检查。”  
金发的患者没有直接作答，询问道：“怎样检测？”  
“躺在那张床上，”吉尔菲艾斯指向诊室内的隔离房，仪器与设施包围的中间赫然有一张整洁的诊查床。“调动您的情绪……爱抚自己。我不会在现场干扰您，请放心。”  
他走进去检查了一番，调整床位铺上一件干净的无菌衣。名为莱因哈特的年轻女子迟疑了一瞬，快速步入隔离房走到床边。  
“您需要一些辅助的东西吗？杂志，或者录像带？”  
金发女子无措地摇摇头，看起来有些别扭。吉尔菲艾斯推了推眼镜，沉默地调出一段女性自慰的教学录像，安静地合上门走出来。  
年轻的患者坐到床上，用一双玉白纤细的双手解开上衣纽扣与裙侧的拉链，将脱下的米白色内衣与短裤整齐地叠放在一旁。她的神情冷静，动作有条不紊，但吉尔菲艾斯敏锐地发现她金色发丝间的耳根红透了。他试图将注意力集中在对方的整体状态上，却不受控制地凝视金发女子赤裸躯体上的每一寸肌肤。精致剔透的锁骨，圆润雪白的乳房，平坦纤细的腰腹与光洁无瑕的下体，那两条修长白皙的双腿搁在脚架上，一只手伸到腿间学着教学录像中的样子动作着。  
红发医师站在镀膜玻璃外，冷静地观察金发患者的一举一动。以他的职业来说，女性的裸体早就司空见惯，在他还是实习生时就可以做到心如止水。但莱因哈特给他的感觉有些不同，这让她的赤裸和其他女性相较的意味区分开来。  
粉嫩的指尖在象牙雕刻般精美的躯体上游走，生疏地揉捏双乳，最终停留在乳晕上画着圈。那粒嫣红的乳头慢慢挺立起来时，沉稳的红发医师不由得松了松发紧的领口。  
相较于那对配合的乳房，莱因哈特下体的进展则不怎么顺利。她学着往阴道内伸进手指，露出了明显不适的表情，却没有停下，继续用手指粗鲁地进出。  
不是这么做的，吉尔菲艾斯在内心纠正，莱因哈特正在虐待自己的身体。他当机立断地停止了录像带的播放，敲了敲隔离室的门，戴上指套走了进去。  
年轻的金发少妇正在尝试所谓的“自慰”，见到闯入的红发男子顿时满面通红，双腿交叠起来遮住下体。  
“请放松。”  
吉尔菲艾斯安抚道，调整略显低哑的嗓音重新开口：“我会伸一根手指进去，但不会太深——查看您是否会分泌爱液。您现在依然有拒绝的权利。”  
金发少妇钻石般锐利的冰蓝色眼睛谨慎地打量了他一会儿，打开双膝让医师检查她的下体。吉尔菲艾斯只是略过一眼，便再难移开眼睛。莱因哈特的下体细嫩如玉，没有任何毛发的庇佑，两片柔嫩的粉色花阴直接就展露在他面前。纤细雪白的手指在两瓣间拨弄，窄缝内的嫣红色内壁若隐若现。  
以吉尔菲艾斯的经验来看，莱因哈特应该是极为敏感又欲望强烈——而不是寡淡的类型才对。他按住少妇的大腿内侧，戴了指套的手指贴上缝隙之间，轻声道：“冒犯了，请您放松。”  
炙热的内壁激烈地排斥着他，莱因哈特非常紧，紧到吉尔菲艾斯能清晰地感觉到强烈的挤压。他抽出手指，指套上没留下任何可以用来润滑的液体。很显然，莱因哈特独自的尝试没能成功。  
“您的丈夫对您这么做过吗？”  
金发的患者摇摇头，“我们一开始尝试不行之后，一直是分房睡。”  
“那您现在为什么要积极地治疗性冷淡？您的丈夫知道吗？”  
身为医者吉尔菲艾斯不应该让对话走向这个方向，莱因哈特却认真答道：“他知道我看医生的事，他的父母希望我们快点有个孩子。”  
一股冷却的不适蹿上吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，红发医师平静地开口：“我明白了。我先给您开一些调节内分泌的口服药，有哪些药物过敏的情况请告诉我。顺便……屏风在隔离室内的右后方。您刚才可能没看到。”  
金发少妇扭过头去，霎时涨红了脸颊。吉尔菲艾斯抿住嘴唇忍住笑意，轻咳一声继续说道：“您在家也可以多尝试爱抚自己，建议您下次这么做的时候把饰物摘下来。”他意有所指地望向在莱因哈特无名指上显眼的婚戒，在病历上写下药方，“……同时，到下次复诊的这个期间内不要强行尝试性行为，避免受伤。”他将这句多余的话作为口头医嘱告示了莱因哈特，迅速在医师栏签上自己的名字。  
年轻的金发女子仔细地接过病例，礼貌地朝他道谢，转身走出诊室。吉尔菲艾斯目送对方俏丽的身影消失在电梯口，摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心。他作为医生的身份失格了，哪怕在十年的勤恳中只有短短几秒。

“您好，近期感觉怎么样？”  
“实在对不起，最近有些忙，没能按时复诊……”  
“我看到邮件了，不用道歉，这是我的工作。”吉尔菲艾斯接过金发患者匆匆脱下的大衣挂在衣架上，“我的助手在里面，你们准备好了我再进去。”  
金发的女子点点头，走到隔离室门前忽然开口道：“您又换了助手。”  
“嗯。”吉尔菲艾斯头也不抬，“她们都是实习生，一般就在我这待半个月。”  
留意到莱因哈特的停顿，红发医师抬起头：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”金发少妇耸耸肩，“您的妻子不会介意吗？您身边尽是年轻貌美的女孩子。”  
意识到自己问了不恰当的问题，她立刻补充说：“我的丈夫是大学教授，您知道……周围有很多女学生……”  
“我还没有结婚。”吉尔菲艾斯打断她，深邃的碧蓝双眼透过镜片扫视着金发丽人，贴身的衬衣与西裙将她玲珑有致的身段展露无疑。“您会担心这种问题让我很意外。在我看来，您的丈夫才应该是费心的那个。”  
金发少妇的面颊红了红，迅速转身走进了隔离室。  
吉尔菲艾斯坐在座位上，却再也无法投入手上的工作，他回忆着莱因哈特刚才转瞬即逝的害羞的表情，不自觉看向隔离室。镀膜玻璃另一侧的莱因哈特看不见他，制服西裙与衬衣搭在屏风上，最上面是一件素色的内衣。吉尔菲艾斯几乎可以想象出那排扣子被解开时发出的窸窣声，以及细细的肩带从白嫩的肩头滑落时的旖旎……  
他立刻打住了自己跑偏的念头，灌下一口冷咖啡走进隔离室。  
从第一次复诊到现在，莱因哈特终于步入了后一个阶段，她可以分泌出少量爱液，虽然感觉来得很慢。吉尔菲艾斯已经观察到她数个相对敏感的地方，却无论怎么指示，莱因哈特的进展都很缓慢，每次的检查都显示收效甚微。吉尔菲艾斯想过让旁人来对她进行刺激，但出于一些原因，他对自己亲自动手并不坦然。出于另外一些原因，他仍然对让莱因哈特的丈夫来帮助她这个最常规也最合理，通常也最有效的方法避而不谈。  
“您似乎很难放松下来。第一次的时候还不是这样，是不是让您一个人比较好？”红发医师询问道，“您在家的时候也是这样的吗？”  
莱因哈特涨红了脸点点头，“我丈夫在场的话，就会变得比较艰难。”  
“您的丈夫在场？”似乎遮遮掩掩没有点破的不正当心思已经被对方看透，吉尔菲艾斯搁下手中的笔，强装镇定道：“他是怎么做的？你们有没有……”  
“没有。他知道我还没准备好，所以没有碰我。”金发的少妇认真地否认，小心翼翼地看着红发医师：“……您生气了？”  
“没生气。”吉尔菲艾斯得以找回自己的心跳，“虽然这么建议听起来不太好，但我认为现阶段您应该避免和您的丈夫之间过度亲密，毕竟您现在没办法配合他。”  
年轻的金发女子被说中事实，红发医师打量着她的神情，安慰道：“……这不是硬性要求，我只是给出建议，想怎么做是您的自由。不过您要知道您的情况比较特殊，不能用其他的成功案例做参考。”他低下头看向自己的记录，“能否和我谈一下您和您丈夫之间的相处？目前最亲密到过什么程度？”  
不管怎么说，这样的问题都超出了一个医生该关注的范围，金发丽人露出疑惑的表情，但对于这位温和又稳重的年长医师，莱因哈特选择了如实相告。

莱因哈特有精神洁癖，她可能自己都没意识到，这实际上是她丈夫在场时会导致她欲望减退的原因：她并不喜欢对方。适当饮酒能帮助她调节和丈夫之间的情趣，但鉴于她还在服用内分泌药物，这一条被顺理成章地划掉了。  
目前令吉尔菲艾斯心烦意乱的是，他和助手之间至少有一个是造成莱因哈特紧张的原因。红发医师揉着眉心，面前忽然落下一杯咖啡。  
“谢谢——”他戴上眼镜抬起头，金发少妇凑近的精致面容让他下意识后仰了一些。  
沉稳的年长男子的过度反应娱乐了莱因哈特，她笑起来，清脆动听的声音敲击在吉尔菲艾斯加速跳动的心脏上，他立刻转移话题：“你在喝咖啡？”  
红发医师不着痕迹地从对方手上夺过属于她的那一杯，“没收了。你要少喝含咖啡因的东西。”  
莱因哈特不满地轻轻哼了一声，猜测对方应该没听见，径直走进了隔离室。  
“您又到了换助手的‘空窗期’吗？”金发的少妇调侃道，“一直带新人也很累吧。”  
“还好，因为她们不需要从我这里学什么，只是按要求完成各个科室的实习。”红发医师平静地说，专注地凝视着屏风间莱因哈特一掠而过的身影。年轻的患者没有系上袍子，走到床前躺下，坦然地在医师前露出自己的裸体。  
“但她们都会选择跟着吉尔菲艾斯医生，说明您相当受欢迎。”  
红发医师笑了笑，重新调整了莱因哈特的床位，在她的胸口抹上耦合剂。“那是因为我没有固定的助手，而不是受欢迎。”  
“为什么不直接招一个？”  
“之前招过几个，都做不久就走了。”  
在吉尔菲艾斯刚刚独立接诊的时期有过固定的女助手，但一旦相处的时间过久，他就不得不应付工作环境中产生的恋情，而吉尔菲艾斯本人并没有这样的心思。即便是目前实习的助手，偶尔也会对他流露暧昧的态度，为此‘空窗期’的吉尔菲艾斯反而可以松一口气。“或许是因为我不够有趣吧。”  
金发女子若有所思地看着他，仪器开启声引起了她的注意。“为什么接心电图？”  
“帮助我分析您的数据。”红发医师答道，“今天我也许会和您一起做，可以吗？”  
平躺的金发患者两眼看着他，脸颊微微泛红。不需要等莱因哈特的回答，波动的心电图已经告诉了吉尔菲艾斯答案。他笑了笑，示意莱因哈特开始动作。  
金发的女子抚摸着自己的身体，她表现得不好，时常忍不住望向身边专注盯着她看的男子。吉尔菲艾斯的内心轻不可闻地叹了口气。  
“您可以闭上眼，当作我不存在。”  
莱因哈特抿起唇，缓缓用两只手托住自己圆润的乳房，不熟练也不生疏地揉弄起来。  
雪白的双乳在细嫩的指间晃动，如此靠近的距离，吉尔菲艾斯可以清晰地观察到莱因哈特的肌肤有多么细腻。绵软的双乳丰满但不夸张，看起来是吉尔菲艾斯一只手刚好能把控的大小，对莱因哈特本人来说则大了一些。  
他的视线不自觉跟随着莱因哈特的手指在乳房上的动作游走，粉色的指尖捻住了乳粒，莱因哈特轻轻喘息，乳尖一点点晕开嫣红的色泽，直至完全挺立。  
吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，盯着心电图机上的图案，发觉自己的心跳和仪器上显示的一样快。他忽略掉自身感官的异样，轻声说道：“您现在可以尝试触碰下体。”  
他打开柜子取出一支人体润滑剂，“把这个倒在手上。不需要倒太多，目的只是湿润您的手指，不要过于依赖它的润滑作用。”  
金发少妇喘息地接过，依照吉尔菲艾斯的指示将润滑液倒在手指上，一只手径直摸下去到达腿间。  
“……您的手法不对。”他不敢贸然出手，“先轻轻地揉。”  
莱因哈特听从了他的指挥，却怎样都实践得不对，她还没有很兴奋，无法准确找到敏感的位置。  
“不要着急，慢慢来。”吉尔菲艾斯轻轻拍了拍莱因哈特的膝盖，“触碰自己的阴阜。”  
年轻的金发女子露出困惑的神情，显然不知道红发医师所说的阴阜是哪里。吉尔菲艾斯迟疑半晌，最终询问道：“……可以吗？”  
冰蓝色的双眼雾蒙蒙地看着他，莱因哈特迫切地点了点头。红发医师向指间倒上润滑剂，从金发少妇的小腹缓缓滑到两瓣上方有弹性的丰满部位。“您可以想象一个让您有感觉的人，可以不是您的丈夫……爱抚您的身体。”  
年轻的少妇点点头，先是闭上眼，又缓缓睁开，漂亮的冰蓝色双目半合着盯着他。这意思不言而喻，而莱因哈特本人毫无察觉，偶尔因他的动作仰起脖子，最后的视线总是落在他身上。  
红发医师一点点向下按压着，指肚慢慢滑进少妇光洁的两瓣之间，再向上轻轻抚弄。润滑液滋润着莱因哈特娇嫩的缝隙，他控制着极轻的力道扫过所有女性都会为之颤抖的那一点，对方的惊叹声压过了他变得沉重的呼吸。  
“阴蒂会比较敏感，如果觉得疼了请告诉我。”  
“不疼……”莱因哈特勉强答道，雪肤上覆盖着一层薄薄的粉色。  
红发医师的喉结动了动，继续轻柔地拂过那一处敏感的玉粒。金发少妇挺起腰肢，金色的发丝黏在纤细修长的脖颈上，柔软的双乳微微晃动。  
“不用害羞，忍不住了可以叫出来，这里没有别人。”  
他下意识建议道，随即被莱因哈特逐渐放开的轻吟撩动得口干舌燥。清亮的嗓音发出娇艳欲滴的渴求声，吉尔菲艾斯亦步亦趋，将手指没入金发少妇的花缝之间，逐步靠近湿热的源头。  
莱因哈特没有过性经验，象征童贞的处女膜清晰可见。红发医师伸入一根手指，在金发少妇的穴壁上摸索。这里依旧很紧，莱因哈特紧张地夹着他的手指，但穴道内的湿滑程度已经阻止不了吉尔菲艾斯的进入。  
“放松……我不会伤害您，相信我。”  
金发少妇不平稳地喘息着，在他的抚弄中微微颤抖起来。  
红发医师的眼镜因鼻梁上的汗液而滑下了一些，他屏住呼吸，轻轻摩挲着金发患者体内最浅的敏感点。  
莱因哈特两手紧紧扣住床板，腰肢不自觉地迎合摆动，吉尔菲艾斯感觉到对方穴道的痉挛，沉默地在那一处反复按揉，或轻或重地掌控着对方。  
藏在粉嫩两瓣顶端的玉珠愈发明显，红发医师将拇指覆盖上去，缓慢地按压。年轻少妇搁在脚架上的脚尖绷直，她握住红发医师的手，仰起头断断续续地唤道：“停下……吉尔菲艾斯医生……”  
莱因哈特颤抖起来，冰蓝色的双眼因陌生情欲的困扰惊慌不已：“……不要了……”  
紧致的穴道内炙热无比，红发医师的额头渗出细密的汗珠，手指持续刺激着身下的患者。他看着莱因哈特白皙的肌肤在他的操控下慢慢变成透粉的诱人色泽，沉溺在快感中的俏丽容颜流露出成熟的媚态，最后一阵痉挛。  
在她双腿发麻时，红发医师轻轻抽出手指，黏腻的程度远超过了润滑剂的作用。  
“这是您的第一次高潮，您做得很好。”吉尔菲艾斯低声地说，试图隐瞒他正在被情欲困扰的事实。  
金发少妇满脸通红，无论是让丈夫之外的男人触碰私密部位还是在治疗过程中达到高潮，对她来说都太超过了。她无力地躺在诊查床上，吉尔菲艾斯摘下她胸口的导联线，调整床位方便她恢复后直接起身。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯医生，您经常这样亲自帮助患者吗？”  
“偶尔会。”  
金发少妇咬住下唇，似乎这不是她想要的答案。  
“可以告诉我……您在做治疗的时候会有感觉吗？”  
红发医师不甚明显地皱起了眉，莱因哈特随即意识到自己质疑了一位医生的品德，“对不起，我失言了……”  
“你没有，这总是在所难免的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯轻轻做着深呼吸，努力压下愈发明显的冲动，瞳孔扩散的双眼却紧盯着莱因哈特挪不开视线。  
金发少妇没有抗拒他的凝视，渐渐抬起手，替年长的医者撩起散落到额角的一簇红发。凉凉的指尖触碰到湿热的额头，令吉尔菲艾斯浑身酥麻。  
他立刻惊醒般撇过头，示意今天的检查完毕，莱因哈特可以换上衣服了。金发少妇这才反应过来自己刚才的行为有多暧昧，匆忙躲到屏风后方急促地穿戴起来。一贯井然有序的动作变为了手忙脚乱，年轻的少妇抽出西裙，一声清脆的金属撞击声砸到地面，声源缓缓滚到红发医师的脚边。  
吉尔菲艾斯低下头，伸手捡起莱因哈特的婚戒。  
“对不起……”金发少妇轻声道，不敢直视吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛。年长的医者将贵重的婚戒放回她的手心，露出对方熟悉的温和笑容：“没关系。这个要是弄丢了，我可赔不起。”  
他的语气稀疏平常，似乎柔和得一如既往，又似乎冷漠得毫无波动。  
莱因哈特看着他，蔷薇色地薄唇欲言又止，最终沉默地披上大衣扭头而去。


	2. Chapter 2

一个高个子的红发男人在遮阳伞下坐下，白色的花园餐桌与一望无际的高尔夫草坪让他的心情很好。  
莱因哈特的治疗到了最后一个阶段，实际上已经可以结束了，如果吉尔菲艾斯肯承认的话。对方也察觉到了这一点，为此吉尔菲艾斯将她的最后一次复诊延期之后，她什么也没说。红发医师给自己申请了一个短暂的假期，希望能用时间冷却他与有夫之妇之间的暧昧不清。在老家度过的那几天，面对父母对他感情生活的关切，他再次肯定了自己会坚持单身，而这一想法在他无意向周围扫了一眼后瞬间烟消云散——前一秒还在他脑海中挥之不去的俏丽身影，已然真实地出现在他身边。  
莱因哈特独自坐在一张圆桌前，面前摊开了一册文件夹，正在翻看其中的资料。红发医师立刻掏出患者手册检查记录，对方的出现并不是偶然，她在复诊延期前就向自己的医生报告了这次出差。  
金发的少妇偶尔端起一旁的咖啡抿上一口，细腻的奶盖沾上她的嘴唇，然后再被粉色的舌头迅速舔掉。吉尔菲艾斯能够想象咖啡的味道有多甜，上次他没收了莱因哈特的咖啡时就发现了对方对甜度的需求程度有多高——至少超出了他能接受的范围，不过他发现自己误饮了之后并没有更正过来。  
红发医师仔细回味着那股甜腻的味道，低下头看见自己成年后就几乎没再吃过的蛋糕，忽然意识到关于莱因哈特的点滴已然侵入了他的私人生活。作为莱因哈特的医生，他了解莱因哈特日常的习性与作息，了解她的身体状况与心理活动，了解莱因哈特毫不遮掩的喜怒哀乐，了解莱因哈特在他面前几近透明的敏感与喜好……吉尔菲艾斯有一点可以确定，就身份而言，他比莱因哈特的丈夫要称职得多。  
金发女子专注地准备着自己的会议材料，对数米开外的炙热视线丝毫未觉，就像此前每一次在镀膜玻璃或者是屏风后所发生的那样。吉尔菲艾斯默默地凝视了许久，最终离开了餐厅。  
和莱因哈特在同一座城市下榻同一家酒店，是吉尔菲艾斯有意也不敢为之的巧合。

“您好，我想预定鲜花服务。”  
“没问题，先生。请问配送的房间号是？”  
“送给莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，两天前下午四点左右入住的金发女士。”吉尔菲艾斯故意提供名字与精准的信息强调他对这项服务的迫切以掩饰他不知道房间号的事实，“我临时要回费沙，不能留下来陪她了，为此想作出些补偿。”再加上一句再常见不过的谎言，洗除偷窥狂或是跟踪狂等等的嫌疑。  
侍应生理解地笑了笑，干练地在入住登记上找到这个名字。“莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆女士……没问题。这是我们的鲜花服务清单，请问您对配送有什么额外要求？”  
红发医师勾选了几种适宜的玫瑰，“没有额外要求。但我希望每天早上六点半送到，可以吗？”  
“每天早上？”侍应生有些不确定地问道，以这家酒店的鲜花服务作为“赔偿”来说，这样的安排无疑有些奢侈。  
“每天早上。”年长的高个男子重复了一遍，在顾客签名栏别扭地留下了名字而非姓氏。“保证在她睁开眼的时候能看到新鲜的花束，直到她退房。”  
“您真浪漫。”侍应生无不羡慕地说道，“您的婚姻一定非常美满。需要为您加上‘亲亲老公’字样的卡片吗？”  
对方调皮地补充，吉尔菲艾斯愣了愣，缓缓扯出一个礼貌的笑容：“谢谢。”

这天的天气不好，天气预报说会可能会降雨。吉尔菲艾斯本想改天复诊，莱因哈特却坚持就在今天，结果在她赶来的路上下了雨，或许还遇到了什么别的糟心事，吉尔菲艾斯见到她时对方正一脸愠色。如果有助手在场或许莱因哈特会客气一些，但恰巧今天谁都不在，诊室中充斥着紧张的不安。  
红发医师心神不宁地调整着床位，等待金发的患者换下衣服。他把不准是什么惹到了莱因哈特，但除了身体上的问题，吉尔菲艾斯没有过问对方的权利。  
金发少妇径直走过来坐在诊查床上，她没有换上袍子，冰蓝色的双目逼视着红发的医师，似乎有话想和他说。吉尔菲艾斯尽量避免与她对视，轻声开口道：“今天是您的最后一次复诊，之后——”  
“您为什么要冒充我的丈夫？”  
年长的男子一怔，意识到她所指的是送花的事，立刻冷静了下来：“我没有，是前台误会了。”  
“前台没说送花的人长什么样，但我知道我丈夫不是会这么做的人。”金发女子继续补充，“我看到了您的退房记录。”  
吉尔菲艾斯撇开头，他错失了一个为自己一时冲动开脱的机会。“只是看你的工作很辛苦，想鼓励一下，没有别的意思。”  
“如果您真的关心我，为什么不和我打声招呼就直接退房了？”莱因哈特追问道：“愿意送花，却不想见到我吗？吉尔菲艾斯医生，您到底是什么意思？”  
“我不想干扰到你，所以借用了你先生的名义。你又为什么要生气，莱因哈特？”  
“您知道我收到那些玫瑰和卡片的时候是什么心情吗？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“如果那些花的确是你的丈夫送的，你就会喜欢了，是这个意思吗？”金发的少妇卡了壳，吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气：“我做了让你反感的事，我很抱歉。现在不提这个了。把衣服脱了，躺下。”  
“我现在不想。”  
莱因哈特固执地说道，瞪视着年长医师的眼睛，漂亮的冰蓝色双眼闪烁不定：“吉尔菲艾斯医生，您和我丈夫是完全不同的人……”  
“很高兴你提醒我这一点。”  
红发医师尽可能平静地回应，从莱因哈特的发丝与裙摆上滴落的雨水冷冰冰地流进他的心里。诚然，他在送花时确实有过一丝侥幸，而这份侥幸如此迅速地对他进行了报复。他是故意让这个有夫之妇心动的吗？就他的动机而言，这一点无从争辩。  
金发的年轻女子抿了抿唇，最终妥协下来，缓缓解开纽扣。  
刺眼的婚戒与纤细的手指一齐贴在饱满的乳房上，吉尔菲艾斯从莱因哈特的身上移开视线，沉默地落在对方散开的金色发丝上，偶尔凝视那张精致动人的面容。正如她所质问的“为什么冒充她的丈夫”，那枚环形金属证明了她是别人的妻子，一个他不能用自己的爱慕去争取的角色。  
莱因哈特的眼神慢慢柔软下来，坚定的意志被身体的敏感夺走了上风，刚才咄咄逼人的双唇溢出隐忍的喘息。吉尔菲艾斯知道，不管莱因哈特这次表现如何，只要他想，他完全可以安排对方再次复诊。但这既没有意义、也不恰当了，莱因哈特的敏感已经是不争的事实，无论他在不在场都不再成为影响。他们没有再见面的理由了。  
金发少妇艰难地脱着下装，吉尔菲艾斯伸出手替她拉下裙侧的拉链，帮助她褪下底裤。  
他动作中的迟疑让他的双手在对方肌肤上的停留显得暧昧，莱因哈特情不自禁地轻叹了一声，手指学着红发医师上次对她做的那样抚摸自己的下体。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着那根纤细的手指浅浅地进出粉嫩的两瓣，揉弄着露出少妇成熟而完好的私处。白皙的指尖上湿漉漉的，让他回忆起莱因哈特穴道内的触感。  
“吉尔菲艾斯医生……”  
金发的少妇难耐地抚弄自己，玉白的手指埋入缝隙之间，却怎么都够不到自己舒适的地方。深处的嫣红穴道透过水润的粉色薄膜若隐若现，渴望着被探索被进入。如果莱因哈特此刻有理智，她会知道自己的模样像什么，也绝不会继续用这样的神情和语调引诱她的医生而不是丈夫。  
吉尔菲艾斯一瞬间就起了反应，同时也陷入了逃离与堕落的循环。  
莱因哈特很有感觉，如果不是对着他就好了；但吉尔菲艾斯从来没给过莱因哈特依靠其他人的机会。到底是哪一步开始无法挽回的呢？  
吉尔菲艾斯走上前，将金发少妇的身子翻过去，让她趴在诊查床上。向来遵从医嘱的莱因哈特跟随他的指示，哪怕她分明听到了身后传来皮带板扣松掉的声音，也没有出言制止。  
红发医师指引对方继续打开腿，雪白柔软的两瓣臀部向他张开湿润的蔷薇色蜜缝，粉嫩的指尖在前端摩挲，畏惧却期待着即将降临在她身上的事。  
吉尔菲艾斯调整着呼吸，扶住金发少妇的腰际，从湿软的缝隙间缓缓挤进去。莱因哈特软绵地叫出声，柔韧的穴道不断收紧，红发医师顺势顶弄，向年轻女子的深处没入。  
金发少妇没有回过头，她咬住自己的手指，金色的波浪长发散落在白色的衬衣上，慢慢从肩头滑落。高大的医师缓慢地摆动腰部，仔细感受着莱因哈特体内的温软，而身体上的舒畅让他心口的钝痛更加清晰。  
宽厚的手掌从莱因哈特的腰际上滑，渐渐托起圆润的双乳揉弄。别人的爱抚和自己的爱抚是两回事，吉尔菲艾斯教会了莱因哈特这一点，这让金发的少妇浑身无力。酥软饱满的触感从掌心一直传遍吉尔菲艾斯的全身，他深吸着怀中人发丝间夹杂着雨水的清香，下身逐渐变得冲动。  
“疼——吉尔菲艾斯医生……”  
莱因哈特的呼声中夹杂着让吉尔菲艾斯心疼的语气，但没能阻止他的抽送，炙热的内壁柔顺地被他顶开，极度的紧致牢牢嵌住他，莱因哈特的身体就像她本人一样令他沉迷。  
吉尔菲艾斯了解莱因哈特敏感的地方，他若有若无地触碰着，让对方惊颤不已，又用力刮过，肆意钻进她体内的深处撑开少妇紧致的内壁。  
金发的年轻女子咬紧下唇，抬起手臂遮住眼睛。吉尔菲艾斯安抚地摸上她透粉的躯体，轻喘着问道：“现在还疼吗？”  
“不疼了……”  
莱因哈特断断续续地应答，被红发医师加速的频率顶得趴伏下去。白色的长褂遮住了他们亲密的交合，但隐瞒不了他们身体之间出格的律动。吉尔菲艾斯扣住她空闲的左手，金属环状饰物坚硬地横亘在两个人的手指之间，讽刺着他们此刻的相贴。  
莱因哈特在他怀中不断娇吟，敏感得浑身颤抖。自从她躺到这张诊查床上，还从来没有这么湿过，谁都无法将流露出这种媚态的少妇与那个结婚半年都无法进行夫妻生活的性冷淡联想到一起。  
被唤醒欲望的年轻身体极为饥渴，而吉尔菲艾斯为她提供了最好的养料。他轻轻趴在莱因哈特的身上，叠起少妇的双腿，慢慢让她侧躺下来，继续从后方进入她的身体。  
“如果您的丈夫想要孩子的话，这是最容易受孕的姿势。”  
他用医生的语气轻声说道，下身持续用力贯穿。莱因哈特浑身绷紧，想从他的怀中逃出一般，却不自觉地回到他的身下。她能做出的所有回应，就只是零碎的喘息与呻吟。  
一想到莱因哈特此时此刻的模样或许今晚就会展现在她的丈夫面前，一股强烈的妒意与怒火在红发医师温和的胸口燃烧。他按住莱因哈特，发泄着无可奈何的喜欢，惩罚对方为他黏腻的穴道，用淫靡不堪的撞击声羞辱这位出轨的妻子。  
柔软的白皙手指难耐地掐着身后男子的手臂，却没有真的想要挣脱对方的束缚，她信任自己的医生，依赖自己的医生，现在这种信赖将他们彼此都牢牢套住。  
莱因哈特欲拒还迎的态度彻底让吉尔菲艾斯踏入失控的边界，他扣住怀中的金发女子，将所有的冲动传回莱因哈特的身上。  
两人一言不发地做到了最后，随着精液的射出，吉尔菲艾斯的理智逐渐恢复。他对自己的患者出手了，夺取了对方的处子身，插足了别人的婚姻，并让这条罪状证据确凿……他抒发了爱意，却有更严重的后果在等他。如果继续下去，事态将更加无法控制。  
他冷静地穿戴好白色制服，踏出隔离室回到办公桌前。莱因哈特动作绵软地穿上衣服，初尝欢爱的少妇还没有从刚才的高潮中缓过神来。  
红发医师看向莱因哈特红润的脸颊，对方回望着他，冰蓝色的双目中是吉尔菲艾斯害怕见到的柔情。  
“您现在的身体已经不存在性交障碍，可以正常地进行夫妻生活了。”吉尔菲艾斯尽可能用职业的口吻结束了心仪女子的最后一次复诊：“一般男性在做爱时分辨不出和他做爱的女性是否有完好的处女膜，就算您的丈夫知道您没有过婚前性行为，也不用太担心他会发现。”  
年轻的金发女子惊讶地看着他，似乎不敢相信自己听到的内容。就算对莱因哈特这样个性尖锐的人来说，吉尔菲艾斯言语中的伤害也超出了她坚强的范围。他扶了扶眼镜，低下头继续书写报告：“请回吧，您的治疗结束了。”

吉尔菲艾斯医生不明缘由地狠狠消沉了一段时间。院方给他安排了强行休假，他接受了，结果独自在家的状态更糟，最终又不得不回到工作岗位，让忙碌与充实的生活替他驱散没完没了的忧愁。  
被派到档案室整理资料的期间，吉尔菲艾斯松了一口气，不用面对病人，意味着不用担心会见到莱因哈特，也不用因为没有来自莱因哈特的消息而患得患失。但在他的状态调整过来恢复看诊的第一周，他就接到了那个被标记为“重要联系人”却险些进入黑名单的患者的预约。红发医师没有推脱，以他对莱因哈特的了解，如果对方想要找他，就一定会见到他。  
沉稳的医者特地在助手下班之后接待莱因哈特，他想表现得坦然，拿出他这个年纪的男性应有的气度，而俏丽的金发少妇出现在他面前时，他像个男孩一样不敢和对方对视。距离几个月前的印象，莱因哈特看起来没什么变化，又似乎有了翻天覆地的变化。她的五官还是那样精致无瑕，漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛钻石般锐利，蔷薇色的薄唇不近人情，但整个人都变得柔和了一些。焕发的精神说明她此刻的身体状况非常健康，吉尔菲艾斯猜想她应该过得很幸福，没有什么比这样的莱因哈特更让他感到欣慰，尽管他的内心瞬间因此失去了某些重要的部分。  
“你过得不错。”  
“嗯，我怀孕了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯拿笔的手一抖，莱因哈特的直接让他措手不及。“……恭喜你，”他努力平稳住自己的语气，“祝你家庭美满。也替我恭喜你的丈夫。”  
“他没有生育能力。”  
红发的医生望向面前的金发少妇，“什么意思？”  
“……他没有生育能力。”蔷薇色泽的薄唇抿起来，“孩子不是他的，我们离婚了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯站起来，险些摔回椅子，他快速走上前拉起莱因哈特的手腕：“把衣服脱下来——”  
“……他没有伤害我。”金发女子按住他的手，继续说道：“在发现我怀孕之前我们就离婚了，因为检查出他的问题。”  
红发医师愣了愣，缓缓靠回桌上。  
“之前一段时间您都不在……吉尔菲艾斯医生，我是不是给您添麻烦了？”  
吉尔菲艾斯摇摇头，他怎么都没想到莱因哈特第一次就会怀上，仿佛故意给他留下罪状一样。始料不及的是，这条罪状成了他新的生路。  
莱因哈特无措地看着他，鉴于对方连恋爱经验都没有，吉尔菲艾斯可以想象那颗漂亮又聪明的金色脑袋在面对怀孕这件事时有多么无助。而无论是作为莱因哈特的医生还是她肚子里孩子的父亲，吉尔菲艾斯都不会建议她流掉这个孩子。  
“我不会勉强你马上进入下一段婚姻，但希望你考虑一下。”他镇定地说：“……我的岁数大你很多，如果你不想这么做，我可以理解。之后有任何我能帮上忙的地方，尽管吩咐。”  
红发医师尽可能给莱因哈特足够回拒的余地让她不至于强迫自己嫁给他，对方却神色冷漠下来：“您这么说，是因为觉得要对我负责吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯的神情凝固了，年轻的女子站起身，“您还是那么体贴。但如果仅仅是怀孕这件事束缚了您的道德的话，还是算了吧。这对您来说并不值得。”  
要强的金发女子匆匆从他面前走过，红发医师一把抓住她的手腕：“你离婚了，这值得吗？”他强迫莱因哈特正视他的眼睛，“你明明可以把孩子流掉，保住你的婚姻；如果你想要这个孩子，你可以揭发我，让我下岗甚至坐牢，你的丈夫会体谅你。但你选择了离婚，为什么？”  
莱因哈特无法从年长男性的桎梏中抽出自己的手，冰蓝色的双眼惊慌地扫视对方的脸。“因为你出轨了，不是因为他没有生育能力。莱因哈特，你在为一段没有实质感情的婚姻而自责。”他放开对方的手，“所以我不想勉强你。如果你仅仅因为怀孕而和我结婚的话，同样是没有——”  
剔透的泪珠打断了吉尔菲艾斯，他这才突然想起莱因哈特是被动的那个。她本没想过会和他发生关系，也没想过会怀孕，她仅仅是想做好妻子这个角色，却被他打乱了一切。红发医师立刻抽出纸巾拭去那张精致面容上的眼泪，为自己不恰当的发言连声道歉。  
“我现在知道您为什么单身了。”漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛在泛红的狭长眼眶中闪烁，“不该直白的时候不要这么直白。”  
“对不起。”吉尔菲艾斯再次诚恳地说道，他极少犯这个毛病，竟发作一次就伤害了莱因哈特。“请原谅我。我只是不希望你重蹈覆辙……如果你不喜欢我，我给不了你幸福。”  
他记得莱因哈特对他有感觉的模样，但莱因哈特对他的生理反应是出于喜欢这种设想是一种奢望。或许就连莱因哈特本人也无法确定她对吉尔菲艾斯到底是什么感情。  
金发女子小巧的鼻尖红红的，纤长的睫毛上沾着细碎的泪花，“您以为我今天是来以怀孕要挟您和我结婚的吗？”她说着，似乎在自问。金发少妇抬起头打量面前高大的红发男子，“是我不好。”莱因哈特垂下眼睛，“……我以为我了解您，但这次，上次，上上次……我其实不了解您，吉尔菲艾斯医生。占用了您宝贵的时间，抱歉。”  
她转过身，看起来这次真的会一走了之。吉尔菲艾斯急切地再度拉住对方的手腕：“……我确实没想过结婚。”  
他冲着莱因哈特的背影说道，“和女性的交往很枯燥，很疲惫，加上我的职业，我对女性几乎失去了感觉。这时有个特别的人出现了，但她已经结婚了，我该怎么做？”  
吉尔菲艾斯凝视着莱因哈特的眼睛，长久以来令他辗转难眠的困扰随着他的倾吐而烟消云散。“……你也许不了解我，但你愿意来找我，不是吗？”  
冰蓝色的双眼直愣愣地看着他，红红的眼眶下浮起两抹俏丽的粉色。他看着心仪女子惹人怜惜的表情，低声问道：“现在我下班了，你介意我用不收费的私人时间弥补这些吗？”  
莱因哈特轻轻抽出自己的手，不答应也不拒绝，凝重的神情有一丝松动。吉尔菲艾斯迅速脱下白色的制服长褂，红发医师诊室内的一切都随着熄灯声进入平息。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜（淫）蜜（荡）婚后  
性感护士莱娇娇  
衣冠禽兽吉蜀黍（误

“早上好，莱因哈特。”  
“……早上好，吉尔菲艾斯医生。”  
刚刚醒来的金发少妇迷糊地回应他，枕在丈夫的肩上慢慢恢复清醒。吉尔菲艾斯凝视着对方，直至莱因哈特漂亮的冰蓝色虹膜上焕发出熟悉的光芒。  
轻柔的呼吸在两人的鼻翼间交换，红发的年长男子将唇印上对方光洁的额头，轻轻抽出自己的手臂。  
他走向一旁的摇篮，替熟睡中的幼儿掖好被角，捋了捋对方淡金色的毛发。  
“记得今天早点回来。”  
莱因哈特将剩余的被子抱在怀中，似乎在留住他的气息。红发医师同样将她的手臂塞回被窝，再次吻了吻对方的唇。  
“我会的。”

和莱因哈特登记了婚姻关系后，吉尔菲艾斯一直小心翼翼地保持着朋友的距离和对方约会，直到莱因哈特开始休产假时两人才正式同居。由于莱因哈特过去一直是和前夫分房睡，吉尔菲艾斯采取了同样的措施避免引起莱因哈特的反感。但在他发现莱因哈特晚上必须开灯才能睡着之后，决定让莱因哈特克服不安，慢慢适应和异性同寝。在第一个同床共枕的夜晚，莱因哈特意外地睡得非常香甜，看起来没有丝毫障碍。值得一提的是，她还是搂着吉尔菲艾斯的手臂睡的。吉尔菲艾斯本以为自己会因此失眠，结果他被传染到对方的安心，闻着对方身上的馨香沉沉地睡着了。  
莱因哈特不久便习惯了他在身边的感觉，就像他们已经相处了许多年一样自然，这对一对刚同居还不到半年的夫妻来说简直不可思议，尤其两人之间还存在着十几岁的年龄差异。  
不知道是不是这个原因，或是莱因哈特的本性如此，金发少妇常常毫无顾忌地向年长的男子撒娇，生下亚历克后更为肆无忌惮。而吉尔菲艾斯乐此不疲地扮演着好丈夫与好父亲的角色，让看着自己儿子坚持了十年单身后立刻闪婚生子的父母目瞪口呆，认定莱因哈特一定是耍了什么心机拐走了他们的儿子，特别是对方有着这样出众的外表。  
如果真是这样，莱因哈特的手段还相当高明，以至于婚后的生活还能维持融洽。吉尔菲艾斯不止一次对双亲的种种担忧报以一笑，尽管他想替莱因哈特说些什么，但他们的乖儿子才是拐走别人的角色这一事实吉尔菲艾斯无论如何也说不出口。

红发医师带着蛋糕回到家，莱因哈特闻声从厨房探出脑袋，随后扑到他身上，深切地袭上他的嘴唇。  
“生日快乐，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
金发的俏丽女子用小巧灵活的软舌让年长的红发男子沉溺其中，等他回过神来，发现自己的妻子正穿着他极为熟悉的制服——护士服，不过绝不是在正规场合中运用的暴露版本。  
红发男子的呼吸慢慢变重，手向下伸进对方过短的裙摆边缘，“到了我这个年龄，过生日可不是什么有趣的事。要不要数数我的白头发是不是和岁数一样多？”  
“胡说。”莱因哈特认真地驳道，“你可以变老，但漂亮的红发不许变白。”  
红发医师笑出来，宠溺地吻了吻他的妻子。“辛苦你今天独自照顾亚历克了。他怎么样？”  
“亚历克刚刚睡着。”金发少妇将白皙的双臂搁在吉尔菲艾斯的肩上，低声道：“现在起专心做你的助手，吉尔菲艾斯医生喜欢吗？”  
高大的红发男子惩罚意味地拍了一下莱因哈特的臀部，“说的什么话，我是不是把你治得太好了？”  
“你说呢？”金发少妇摘下红发医师鼻梁上的眼镜。“再用力治治我。”  
起初早晚安吻都会害羞的莱因哈特，现在居然会穿制服说这种话诱惑他，这或许是年轻人的活力。吉尔菲艾斯一把将挑衅的少妇压到墙上，从莱因哈特的领口一颗颗向下扯掉她的纽扣。“是要治治你了，你忘了我的助手不是穿护士服。”  
莱因哈特有些紧张地捏着他的袖口，圆润饱满的雪白酥胸慢慢溢出衣领，那只熟悉无比的大手托住一侧揉捏，直到她的乳粒隔着内衣变硬。  
“晚上喂过亚历克了吗？”  
“还没有……”  
“太遗憾了。”  
红发医师低声说道，伸到莱因哈特的背后解开她的内衣，温热的双手钻进薄薄的蕾丝罩杯内，覆盖住酥软的双乳。  
金发少妇丰润的乳房被丈夫的大手揉弄得上下起伏，吉尔菲艾斯轻捻着嫣红的乳尖，低下头在白皙的胸脯上吮吸。  
柔软的双手不断拨乱他梳理整齐的红发，红发医师脱下外套，在妻子的帮助下很快变得衣冠不整。  
莱因哈特抵着他的胸口，轻颤着承受他在颈侧的吮吸，似乎有些心不在焉。就连最敏感的耳根也无法引出莱因哈特专注的喘息，红发医师察觉到了不对劲：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”金发少妇轻声答道：“突然有些好奇，吉尔菲艾斯自己想做的时候是怎么解决的？”  
红发医师愣了愣，会过意来。两人的夫妻生活起初并不是那么顺利，他们并非自然地发生性关系，而是在莱因哈特爱抚自己的时候吉尔菲艾斯才会和她做。他担心自慰会成为莱因哈特抒发欲望的方式代替做爱这项更健康的活动，莱因哈特则以为必须要用这种方式才能唤醒他的欲望。即便是到现在，发生关系也是基于莱因哈特诱惑他，吉尔菲艾斯从来不主动提出做爱，像是对她没有需求，仅仅是尽义务和她做爱。  
金发少妇吻着自己的丈夫，双手迅速解开对方的衬衣纽扣，像当初在诊室中脱掉自己的一样利索；之后松掉吉尔菲艾斯的腰带，向后推了他一把。  
红发医师顺势倒在了床上，保持完好的身材一览无遗。  
“我想知道吉尔菲艾斯自己一个人是怎么做的。”  
金发少妇再次说道，好整以暇地坐到床沿不再动作。  
莱因哈特或许是想让他证明自己对待婚姻的真诚，红发医师迟疑了一瞬，拉低裤腰放出下体的器官。经过刚才的接吻与相贴，吉尔菲艾斯已经有了反应，他不确定地打量了一眼莱因哈特，确定对方没有露出不适的表情才继续下去。  
对一个健康的男性来说，想要发泄自己的欲望是很容易的事，尤其是面对莱因哈特这样的尤物。他深吸一口气，圈住自己的根部，慢慢抚弄整根柱身。  
在其他人面前自慰多少让他觉得紧张，但如果他因此没做好而博得了莱因哈特不必要的理解的话，那些冷水澡就是白洗了。他将自己代入成患者的身份，而莱因哈特正好充当他的护士。  
年轻少妇暴露的衣着极大刺激了红发男人的神经，他赤裸地盯着对方滑落一边肩带的香肩，兜着圆润双乳的蕾丝内衣，从罩杯边缘若隐若现的粉色乳晕，产后恢复良好的白皙腰腹，保护着娇嫩私处的低腰蕾丝短裤，以及裹着白色丝袜的修长双腿。  
金发的少妇或许从来没意识到过身为医生的吉尔菲艾斯对护士服有多强的免疫力，但莱因哈特本人能赋予吉尔菲艾斯的冲动超过了所有的色情与浪漫能达到的功效。  
红发男子的视线回到莱因哈特神情专注的俏丽面容上，再从上至下，想象那两片蔷薇色的薄唇含住他的手指，想象他在抚摸莱因哈特滑嫩的肌肤，想象他在进入莱因哈特的湿软穴道，想象莱因哈特对他作出的反应，所有这些清晰的记忆完整地呈现在吉尔菲艾斯的脑海中。他加快了手上的速度，器具变得更硬，顶端渗出兴奋的液体，流入他的掌心让整根变得湿润。这让他愈发真实地回忆起莱因哈特体内的环境，这种幻想比他的手来得更刺激。  
观察丈夫用她自慰的场景令莱因哈特冰蓝色双眼中的瞳孔扩散了，金发丽人白皙的面颊上浮起两片好看的嫣红，洁白的贝齿轻轻咬住水润的下唇。  
吉尔菲艾斯说不准她是觉得害羞还是兴奋，这两者都只会让他更冲动。他蹙起眉头，快速地套弄顶端，濒临射精的快感令红发男子浑身颤抖起来。  
金发的俏丽少妇忽然接近了他，透粉的鼻翼贴住他的，撒娇般的命令道：“我改变主意了。现在你不准动，我要上你。”  
红发男子看着她褪下底裤，粉嫩私处与布料间相连着一条透明的银丝。之后蕾丝短裤滑到膝盖，她打开双腿，将两瓣湿润的缝隙直接抵在他的勃起上，含住对方敏感的顶端轻轻吮吸。  
他曾经教过莱因哈特避孕措施，但莱因哈特不喜欢用避孕套，更别提在这种时候主动给他戴了。  
“……现在不行，莱因哈特……”  
他制止道，金发少妇立刻向下坐了些，让丈夫滚烫的冠状滑入了体内。吉尔菲艾斯努力克制着射精的冲动，而他年轻的妻子几近将他逼到边缘，用热切的吻打断他的警告，紧致的蜜穴夹住他胀硬的阴茎，摆动腰肢让他享受娇媚至极的肉体。  
细嫩的手指插入年长男子火红的发根，莱因哈特断断续续地娇喘着，柔韧的纤腰带动桃臀不断吞吐。  
远胜过手心的触感从四面八方袭来，湿软又柔韧，炙热而紧致，莱因哈特的身体能让他体会无与伦比的快感，这是吉尔菲艾斯三十多年的人生中无法找到任何事物来代替的刺激。  
红发医师搂住妻子玉白的背部，一手揉捏对方的大腿与臀瓣，情不自禁地掌控起交合的频率。莱因哈特趴在他肩上做着有节奏的诱人吐息，偶尔暧昧地舔舐他的耳垂，低声呢喃他的名字。  
弹性的雪白双乳贴在他的胸口波动，金发的少妇一次次落回他的胯间，滚烫的内壁挤压着他濒临高潮的勃起，越往深处越是情动的吞吸。  
红发男人再次颤抖起来，莱因哈特了然地抚摸他的背肌，嫣红的花唇慢慢坐到底部，娇嫩的私密花阴贴在深红色的毛发上前后摩挲，白皙的小腹不断收紧。  
吉尔菲艾斯低哼一声，将莱因哈特用力按在怀里，随后一股液体不受控制地涌出他的囊袋，流经他的阴茎注入了金发少妇的体内。  
他连忙抬起莱因哈特的双臀抽出下体，粉嫩的缝隙一片滑腻，缓缓吐出几丝浓郁的白浊。红发医师探入两指试图将精液清理出来，却已经射得很深了。金发少妇绵软地躺在床上，潮红的面颊上露出胜利的笑容。  
“‘你做得很好。’”  
年长男子无奈地看着任性的妻子，叹了口气：“要是怀孕了怎么办？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯不想我怀孕吗？”  
他怜惜地抚摸对方年轻的面颊，“我已经儿女双全了，不是吗？”  
莱因哈特疑惑地打量对方半晌，反应过来轻哼一声背过身去。  
红发男子贴上妻子佯装生气的背影，吻了吻对方散发着情热的耳廓。“我开玩笑的，别生气。”  
他意犹未尽地轻抚莱因哈特嫩滑的肩膀，直至那张精致的面容转过来留给他一个侧脸，冰蓝色的双目媚眼如丝：“吉尔菲艾斯想做我的‘爸爸’吗？”  
年长男人愣住了，他没有往这个方向想过，但莱因哈特的误解有着惊人的吸引力。于是他不作否认，一手缓缓伸进金发少妇的腿间，温柔地爱抚对方湿润的缝隙，打开她的双腿再次将下体送进对方的蜜穴。  
莱因哈特喘息着承受丈夫新一轮的抽送，一只温暖的大手托住她平坦的腹部，向下滑动探向她花唇间的玉珠。  
年长男子的指尖在金发少妇光滑弹性的部位按揉着，她覆盖住丈夫有力的臂膀，忽然惊叫一声制止了吉尔菲艾斯的动作。  
红发医师立刻查看她的状况，却见对方涨红了脸，乳白色的汁液从挺立的嫣红乳尖溢出，顺着圆润的乳房流下去在蕾丝内衣上留下奶渍。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有丝毫犹豫，他翻过金发少妇的身体，低头含住了对方的乳晕。  
莱因哈特总是不习惯哺乳的感觉，尤其是吉尔菲艾斯与亚历克截然不同的吮吸方法，来自成人的有力的吮吸。红发医师会给她催乳，让她分泌乳汁直到两侧都吸不出来了为止，又改用挑逗的方式舔弄。  
“给、给亚历克留一点……”  
她勉强地维持语气和丈夫商量，对方索性脱下了她的内衣，更加无阻地饮用她的奶水。  
“今晚不是只做我的助手吗？敬业一点。”红发医师哑声说，埋头含住另一侧，下身挺动起来。甘甜的滋味充盈他的喉咙，一想到这是莱因哈特为他分泌的爱意，他便止不住地用力占有对方。  
金发少妇雪白的双乳上下波动着，因丈夫强烈的动作晃动得越来越快。那双温暖的大手掌控了她胸口不安分的乳弹，却是为了加倍刺激她的乳头；吉尔菲艾斯俯身与她接吻，用舌头逗弄她的颈侧与耳根，强迫她流露示弱的态度。  
几声床笫之间不得体的称呼在金发少妇的喘息间回荡，她环住身上比她年长了许多的红发男人，娇滴滴地充当起女儿的身份。  
红发医师为此更加兴奋了，或许等莱因哈特清醒过来以后会对他有所误解，但他此刻只想狠狠占有这个魅惑人心的俏丽少妇。  
吉尔菲艾斯刻意抵在对方酸痒的区域顶弄，硬物准确地压上那一片，占满她的甬道让她无从招架，而徒劳地收缩只会刺激身上的男人更猛烈地干进她的蜜穴。  
莱因哈特弓起身体，双腿夹住年长男子结实的腰侧，嫩白的双腿绷直到脚尖。金发少妇的下体被撞击得水声越来越沉重，湿濡的热液在甬道内反复涤荡，嫣红花唇外泛起一圈被丈夫硕大的硬物搅出的淫靡白沫。  
华丽的金发贴在汗湿的粉嫩肌肤上，年轻的少妇难耐地高昂出声，猛然绷紧了身体。红发医师的大手从后紧紧扣住她的颈项，依然在进出她的下体，喘息着吻住她媚红的眼角。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯——”  
熟透的缝隙中溅射出透明的液滴，在红发男子捅进去时变为流淌。  
妻子的高潮带动吉尔菲艾斯的临界，他轻轻抽身，欣赏着莱因哈特熟透的粉嫩身躯，开始套弄自己的勃起。冠状反复被带动着搅弄金发少妇娇媚的穴口，滚烫的潮液失禁般倾泻出来，顺着红发医师的柱身不断流淌，彻底打湿了两人的腿根。  
撸动的声音因莱因哈特的滋润而清晰可闻，胀硬的顶端不断在少妇温热的缝隙间捣出银丝。吉尔菲艾斯圈紧手心加速刺激着冠状，一簇簇浊白的精液喷射出来，悉数搭在莱因哈特湿漉漉的嫣红花唇上。  
在这样彼此敏感的时期，红发男人忍不住再次挺身而入，最后的抽插令湿黏的内壁重新恢复了柔滑与通畅。  
金发少妇难耐地挺起身子，最终瘫软地躺回床上，喘息着和丈夫一起享受高潮的余韵。  
随着这张床不再摇晃，摇篮摇晃起来。红发男子向其中望了一眼，亚历克不知什么时候已经醒了，睁着纯真的碧蓝色眼睛，乖巧地望向他的父亲。见到莱因哈特时，他伸出娇嫩的小手攒住对方垂下的金色发梢。  
吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地抱起他，递到莱因哈特发软的手臂中。亚历克识别出母亲的味道，立刻敏锐地拱向金发少妇的乳房，兴奋地准备进食。他本能地吮吸着，舒适得眯起眼睛，过了一会儿，却发现他什么都没喝到，依旧饥肠辘辘。  
红发医师回望着妻子的眼睛，立刻起身穿上衣服：“我去冲奶粉。”  
厨房中的一切都能证明莱因哈特想让他大餐一顿，结果他回来得太早了，早到食材还没来得及被莱因哈特变成晚餐。吉尔菲艾斯微笑地看着案板上切了一半的甜椒，瓷碗中晶莹剔透的葡萄干，回忆着当他打开家门时莱因哈特瞬间焕发的神色，那是他这辈子都看不厌的情景。  
高个男子熟练地摇晃手中的奶瓶，贴在脸颊上测试奶水的温度，在亚历克哭闹之前及时递上了温度口感适宜的一餐。乖巧的金发幼儿安静地抱住奶瓶吮吸，纯真可爱的面容上满是知足。红发的父亲仍然饥肠辘辘，但他此刻和亚历克同样幸福。


End file.
